


Stepping Stones

by voleuse



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-02
Updated: 2004-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have an understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the first movie. Headings taken from Shakespeare's _Sonnet 142_.

_i. Love is my sin, and thy dear virtue hate_

Anamaria has an understanding with Captain Jack Sparrow.

He treats her like an equal, and she doesn't run him through with a sword.

It works surprisingly well.

_ii. Hate of my sin, grounded on sinful loving_

The fact that they, on occasion, tumble each other in Jack's quarters, does not mean that they mean anything to each other.

Jack loves her, Anamaria knows, but he loves everyone. Abstractly.

_iii. O, but with mine, compare thou thine own state_

Gibbs is happy with being first mate, but she would never be. Jack knows it just as well as she does, and that's why she's second, despite her qualifications.

She wouldn't want to be in that position, anyway, second-in-command to a crew loyal to Jack alone. She wants a crew of her own; pirates that don't glance sideways at her, for any reason.

This bunch, they do it with a little fear, now, after she tossed one too-forward sailor over the the rails, and beat another one in a sword fight. And a third in a fistfight.

She and Jack understand each other, because they both have only ever wanted one thing.

A ship to call one's own.

_iv. And thou shalt find it merits not reproving_

Anamaria and Jack are a united front to the crew.

If, that is, "united front" means she criticizes every decision he makes, whether or not she agrees with him, and he bows gallantly to her and ignores her every suggestion.

No matter the bickering between them, however, they always come to an accord, and if Gibbs interferes, it might even be a peaceful one.

_v. Or if it do, not from those lips of thine_

When the ship is becalmed, and they're alone on the sea, Anamaria and Jack sometimes dally on the deck, as the crew rests down below.

He seduces her with a predatory smile, and she indulges him.

The ocean whispers to them, and the ship rocks in counterpoint, and it's the only way either of them could define peace.

_vi. That have profaned their scarlet ornaments_

In battle, Anamaria is the first to charge, the first to strike, and the first to draw blood.

She's a vicious thing, when she needs to be, and one of the reasons she's second mate. Jack flits from place to place, lending a helping hand where need be, and shouting instructions from above. Gibbs is past his prime, somewhat, and stands at point with musket flaming.

Anamaria is, for all intents and purposes, their commander in battle.

After a fight, she gets first pick of the spoils, and first drink at the feast.

The crew hails her with a roar, and Jack, in the shadows, tips his hat to her.

_vii. And sealed false bonds of love as oft as mine_

When the sun hails down on them, lazy in the morning, Jack strokes her hair and hazards an endearment. She always swats at him, rolling her eyes.

Sometimes Jack forgets she isn't one of his tavern wenches, playing at love.

After she reminds him, with a curse and a kick, he grins and kisses her. If there's time, they fuck again.

They understand each other quite well.

_viii. Be it lawful I love thee as thou lov'st those_

One afternoon, they fight a spectacularly bloody battle against a smaller ship, and against all odds, they win.

The next evening, Jack hops onto the table. He proclaims the ship as Anamaria's, and proposes that they head to Tortuga to find her a crew.

She bares her teeth as the men cheer for her, and raises her cup to Jack with a nod.

For the first time, she kisses him in front of the crew, and only bothers to swing fists at the closest three or four that leer.

Anamaria thinks she loves Jack, too, in a way. It's a little bit of affection and a lot of respect. It's how their partnership works.

But in a week's time, when they arrive in Tortuga, they'll be partners no longer.

Neither of them will be sorry at all.


End file.
